Wish Upon a Dying Star
by dragonnova
Summary: Namine would wish upon the shooting stars, but how can any good come from wishes laid upon the deaths of other worlds?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes: **_I have come to find that some of my KH fics don't really fit into the 'time-line' laid out by Square Enix. 358/2 Days pretty much tells that a lot of things happen in merely the span of about one week after Roxas' 'birth'. But for the sake of our love of the Organization let's pretend that these aren't literal days. Let's pretend they were together far longer than they were allowed. I try to keep things according to the facts, and you know I try to keep everyone in character... but on this one point... let's turn a blind eye. Call it slightly AU if that helps ^_^

I also have been playing with Namine's background, since I haven't finished the latest game I don't know the truth on Namine... so keep that in mind too.

Thank you Darkblade for your hard work editing this!

With that said, I hope you like the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Wish Upon a Dying Star<strong>  
>Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction<br>By Dragonnova

_Do you know what a star is? Do you know what really happens when you see one flying so freely across the expanse of a deep velvet sky? What is this brilliant and beautiful display in the stillness of night?_

_It is death._

_The death of a world._

_The death of a people._

_That is what we lay our wishes upon from the comfort of our covers as we gaze out the window panes. We watch with uncaring hearts at the beauty of a world falling and wish for good things to happen to us._

She, too, had looked up at many stars, watching quietly as yet another would blinked, flicked faintly, and then fall from its perch in the velvet abyss. This small blonde child would place a wish upon those dying worlds speeding across the highways of space on their way to inevitable destruction. She wished with all her might for a hero that could save her; no, that's not right. She wasn't wishing for something that grand, all she wanted was a friend to comfort her. However, no matter how hard she wished for this to happen, it simply wouldn't come true. It seemed as though the wish would fall in brilliant glory and die slowly with the world she had placed it upon.

She felt so alone in this world... surrounded by blind uncaring people and the visible deaths of all the worlds. Silently waiting for the lurking talons of 'the grim one' to visit the very planet she stood upon, pulling its heart from its core and bringing destruction to herself and those around her.

Just when she became accustomed to the endless days of loneliness, fear, and confusion, it seemed her wish was suddenly remembered and finally granted. A mysterious stranger, a shadowy and beautiful figure, had appeared beside her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a silky, kind sounding voice.

This man wove tales of a land with others just like her, beautiful songs of a place she would be needed and loved. He spoke of a wondrous world that never truly existed and never really did, a place sleeping on the border of light and darkness; of reality and nothing. She could be happier there; it was where she was meant to be; she was needed there. This "World that Never Was", the perfect place for someone who should never have come into existence.

She had looked up into those sparkling dark blue eyes framed by wispy layers of cherry colored hair peeking out just beneath his dark hood. Perhaps he was the knight she had been waiting for? His words were soft and tender, filled with a hopeful truth, and yet she couldn't quite ignore the darkness that tinged them, sullying their beauty.

Nobody and nothing, it seemed strange to think of one's self as something that shouldn't be. Yet despite the darkness-tinged fear she felt, she couldn't help but long to follow him. Perhaps she could finally find what it was she was looking for? It would be nice to be needed, even though it meant accepting her non-existence in return, and so she followed him into the darkness.

However…

Beautiful packages are sometimes filled with spoiled and ruined dreams, reeking of death and destruction.

This turn of events was not what she had expected when she heard his call; she soon learned the bitter truth. She soon found she was not really needed, at least not in the sense that she had hoped anyway. No one could love her or want her. All they really wanted was her power; they merely wanted to use her for her gift. They wanted to inflict pain on someone special, use her power to break his heart and remold it into what they wanted him to be.

She had refused. She wanted a life and happiness, she wanted to be whole again, but not at the cost of someone else's happiness.

She couldn't live a lie.

So they decided to convince her. She was secluded once more, cut off from contact in a different sort of way than before. All she could do was sit in the room she was locked in and wait for the time when she would have to use her gift to destroy a pure heart. Finally understanding what she was.

She was a little sad bird in a cage… songless, loveless, lifeless.

She was nothing…. Nobody.

IOIOIOIOIOI

Namine was sitting quietly, surrounded by nothing but blank white. She couldn't help but find herself staring out the only window in that barren room, out into the dark clouds, pondering how she had gotten to a low place like this. She was praying more than ever for that little wish she had made so long ago would come true, yet the hope she could feel deep within was no longer there.

When she had been promised a place where she would be accepted and wanted she had followed that man happily, blindly. "I'm so stupid…"

A soft thud echoed in the room as her forehead connected with the window pane, followed closely by a sigh. It had turned out quite the opposite here. She had been locked in this room for a couple of weeks now, and everyone stayed away from her, ignoring her very existence. Loneliness can kill, but being shunned was even worse than being lonely, it was downright maddening.

She shifted her head on the cold windowpane, her warm breath fogging the window, revealing the little doodles she had rubbed onto the glass with her finger that morning when they were clouded over. The loneliness was almost more than she could take; even when she was wondering Twilight Town alone, she at least could stop and talk to people on the street. She could shop, read books, go for walks – ANYTHING to occupy her mind.

But that was not the case here. She had nothing to distract her from the long seconds that ticked off into minutes, which slowly turned into eternity. She soon found that she had a new little side-wish for something to keep her mind from shriveling up in boredom and dropping right out of her skull.

"I wish I had some paper…" she whispered to nobody in particular, watching the steam on the window spread as she spoke to no one.

Almost as an answer to her sigh the door handle to her room rattled, startling her from her wanderings, forcing her to back into the corner near the simple white bed that was one of the few furnishings in the small space. She then heard the key turning, her mind raced as her breath caught in her throat.

It wasn't time to eat, and that was the only time anyone ever entered her room. A dark figure in a black hooded cloak would open the door and set the plate on the small table and then leave with out a single word to her. So who could this possibly be? What could they want?  
>She gasped, breaking her wildly running thoughts back to the present happenings. She watched the door handle turn; her only thought now was if this was the day she would be forced to destroy someone's most precious memory?<p>

The door cracked open, as a blonde man cautiously peeked in and glanced around until his bright aquamarine eyes fell upon her in the corner. He jumped as though he was every bit afraid of being seen as she was. Namine thought for a moment that he would bolt and run, yet he managed to pull himself together and tiptoed into the room.

He was much taller and appeared to be older than her, but not so much older that it would be hard for them to talk to each other; he also seemed a little timid the way he hunched over as he inched closer. His hair was... interesting. A sort of rocked up mullet of sorts that strangely seemed to compliment his looks perfectly.

"I, uh… saw you this morning… Over by the window." He nervously pointed at the window, then a strange worried look crossed his face. "I mean, not that I was spying on you or anything! I'm not like some sort of freakish pervert that was peeking in your window or anything... I uh, I just was walking by with Axel and there you were… doodling on the window..." He rambled, his cheeks burning with each word that fell from his lips. "So I thought that maybe you would want this…"he quickly held out a spiral bound drawing book and a pencil. Resisting the urge to just toss it and run.

Namine smiled, carefully taking a few timid steps closer, still slightly afraid that this strangely kind gesture was a trick of some sort, or maybe some sort of delightful dream that might vanish if she were to touch it. He certainly seemed like an angel, one that might disappear at any moment because he and his gift was simply too good to be true. She took hold of the paper, taking notice of the faint smile that played across his lips as well as the sadness in his eyes. "Thank you, um?" she asked, pondering that sadness she had just seen.

"Demyx…" He paused, scratching the back of his head. "Can't keep an artist from their work, that's one of two things I can think of as being the worst thing that could possibly happen."

Namine tilted her head, a gesture almost like that of a little bird. "What would the other be?"

Demyx's smile faded just slightly. "I think you already know the answer to that…" he whispered.

There was a faint creaking noise outside that pulled them both back to reality, Demyx suddenly shifted emotional gears becoming extremely nervous. "I have to go before I get caught. I can't get in trouble again." He quickly turned to leave, stopping for just a second when he felt a tug on his coat sleeve.

With lightning quick reflexes Namine had bolted after him, gripping his sleeve. Even she was unsure of what ever had possessed her into such a thing, but here she was clinging to his coat trying to keep him from leaving.  
>"Must you leave?" She held on tightly to his sleeve, wishing he would stay and talk to her just a little bit longer. Even though she didn't know him, she wanted someone to stay, and unlike the one or two hooded beings she had come in contact with, he seemed genuinely kind.<p>

"I have to go…" He never turned around; he didn't want to see her face. He didn't want the look he could feel was there on her delicate features to be burned into his mind forever. He pulled away from her now weakened grip and left her to the silence once more.

The door clicked and the key turned, sealing her inside once more. Demyx slipped the key into his pocket, standing at the door and just staring at the handle. He slowly turned to leave; he didn't want to bolt on her, leave her to the demons of her own mind, but he had to sneak that key back into Marluxia's room quickly before the other man found it missing.

"I hope you aren't planning on sneaking in there…" a voice whispered into his ear.

Demyx let out a strangled yelp, jumping nearly out of his skin. He turned to find a red headed man comfortably settling back to leaning against the wall. "Or is it too late already?" the newcomer added.

"Axel..." Relief filled Demyx's voice when he saw the familiar face of a friend, but the relief was short lived when he remembered his friend was a jerk that caught him doing the forbidden. "What are you going to tell?"

"Why should I? I don't care what you do or don't do." Axel chuckled.

"It's mean, what they're doing here… I don't like it. Why are they treating her like this? They didn't do this to any of the rest of us, so why her?" Demyx glanced out of the corner of his eye over at the other Nobody.

"Because… I think she's more powerful than we are, and she has a stronger sense of what is right than we do. She has to be broken because someone who's broken is easy to control." Those words were as cold ice, dripping with bitter malice. But the hard expression in his emerald eyes softened when they shifted from the hallway toward Demyx. "We chose the Organization, she didn't. It's as simple as that."

There wasn't even a moment for Demyx to answer before the bitterness returned to the other Nobody's words. "And what do we care anyway, Demyx? So who gives a Moogle's butt what happens to her? She's nothing to us, and we're nothing to her..." Axel stated coldly, pushing off from the wall and walking away.

Demyx lowered his head. "Yeah, I know… We don't have hearts so we don't feel anything for anyone. So why do I still _feel_like this is wrong."

For just a moment longer Demyx hesitated by the door before he let out a sigh and walked away, knowing it would be best for him to leave before he got caught by someone who _did_care that he was hanging around with that key in his pocket.

Axel had only taken a few steps before he paused in the middle of the empty hallway, listening to the sounds of Demyx's hurried steps across the marble floors. When the last "thump" faintly echoed he turned, looking back down the opposite hallway and then over to the door. There was almost a strange sort of sadness behind his emerald eyes as he stared at the door handle.

"You know... you can come out from around that corner now. I know you've been lurking there the whole time." Axel glanced out of the corner of his eye; a faint playful smirk began to tug at the corner of his mouth.

Silence greeted him.

"Fine... keep hiding then..." Axel shoved his hands in his pocket, turning back around and walking back over to the door to Namine's room. "I'll just knock on this door here and let that young lady know that she's got a stalker..." Axel raised a fist to knock lightly on her door as he spoke. "I mean, I should do my duty as a proper gentleman and warn her that she should be careful and not change in front of that window 'cause there's a little pervie watching her constantly and she might give him a show if..." his words caught in his throat as the air was nearly knocked clean out of his lungs from the sheer force upon impact.

A smaller blonde Nobody had scrambled around the corner, panic in his wild blue eyes as he launched himself at the one that was threatening his honor. He landed square in the middle of Axel's back, wrapping one arm around his neck in an attempt at a strangle hold while he clamped the other hand over Axel's mouth to shut him up. "Don't you DARE! Or I'll tell Xigbar it was YOU that planted that fire cracker in his toilet!"

Axel stood for a moment with the little Nobody hanging off of him like small lemur clinging to its mother, a bemused look sparkled in the fire users eyes just before he made his move. "Bllllaaaaaauuugh..." Axel slobbered the hand that was covering his mouth.

"UUGH, GROSS!" His friend fell to the ground shaking his dripping glove and trying to get it off before it soaked through to his hand.

"Well, Roxas, that's what you get for attacking me. Now let's go before we freak her out anymore than she already is..." Axel leaned over, snatching Roxas by his hood and dragging him down the hallway, nearly choking the life out of him.

Namine stood in front of the door, hugging the new paper close to her chest as she listened to the odd noises on the other side. This was the first time in a couple weeks were she was actually HAPPY the door was locked. She was quickly finding herself pondering what exactly the Organization was, and why it would let nut jobs like that in.

She really would have to be careful where she changed her clothes now...

**~End Part I**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: my notes are actually in the previous part... I won't make you read them again... Except thank you to my Beta Reader Darkblade!_

* * *

><p><strong>Wish Upon a Dying Star<br>Part II**

It was haunting, shadowed, and menacing darkness. But not what you would normally think from the words, not a place shrouded in shadow. No, this was a state of mind manifested through art. Art cannot lie; it speaks of your inner turmoil even when you don't want it to.

Slender fingers tensed over the paper, nearly tearing it from its spiral bound edge. A feminine grunt of annoyance echoed in the room as the pad of paper was quickly lifted and changed to a fresh piece. Then the staring contest began once again.

Black coats, mocking smiles beneath the shadowed hoods; they laughed at her. It was all her pencil would allow her to draw, they haunted her mind. She even drew an image of one of said dark figures with a mighty key lodged in the middle of what would be about the area of his forehead under the hood. The only thing she could figure was she had keys on the brain, what with wishing she had one to unlock the door. Who would use a key as a weapon? That's just weird. She chuckled, 'funny, but weird.'

However, there was the other art subject, not mocking and sinister but with such sadness in those eyes. Instinctively she flipped back a few pages to the one sketch she had managed to finish, slender fingers gently brushed at unseen specks of dust along the outline of his cheek. She had retraced the contours of his face numerous times in her mind, it was no wonder she could draw those features without even thinking. He had been kind to her when all others were distant and uncaring, that kindness could be seen in his sad eyes. But the sadness was overwhelming; it depressed her to look at this drawing for too long. The sketchbook finally closed shut, blocking out the darkness and sadness that had been immortally recorded upon the blank pages in shades of grey.

"Happy... nice... thoughts..." Namine breathed deeply and then exhaled with a loud sigh. "Color... that's what it needs... maybe he won't look so sad if I drew him in color?" she questioned the thin air around her. "But..."

Namine's vocal artistic critique to herself was suddenly cut short by a rumble in her stomach; the thought suddenly hit her that she was in fact as hungry as her stomach was now telling her. Which means she was yet again about to face another one of those "other" men in black cloaks that wouldn't so much as give her one word. "I better hide my sketchbook..." she whispered as she stood up from the table.  
>"Wouldn't it be nice if he was the one that came this time... maybe we could talk without him being so afraid?" She muttered as she started to lift the corner of her mattress.<p>

There was a strange "thunk" noise at the door, halting her in her tracks as she instinctively clutched the book to her chest to protect it. It sounded like scuffling, and a grunt of pain, followed by hurried panicked steps away from her door.

A strangely familiar voice suddenly broke the silence as another set of echoing boots across the floor swiftly approached, "For the love of... I SAW YOU! And you better BELIEVE I'll report you to the superior if I ever catch you outside her door again!" the voice continued to mutter as the sound of keys filled her ears and the door suddenly opened to reveal one of the hooded figures.

The black boots came to a stop as the newcomer stood silently in the doorway, watching her as she stared right back confused. His voice sounded very faintly familiar from behind the door, he had a strong but slender and graceful build, wispy layers of hair peeking out from under his hood... pink... hair... pink...

_... It's HIM..._

She could feel her jaw twitch as her teeth connected behind her lips, clenching, grinding, setting for something. Determination to do... something... she wasn't sure what. But something. Anything...Yell at him? Make a break for it? Strangle him with his coat ties?

"I'm afraid you have a stalker. I hope he hasn't been a bother to you." His voice was as smooth and gentle as she had remembered it being that day he convinced her to come with him. Its gentle tremor began to break down her resolve to do something horribly evil. "Of course, I'm not supposed to even care about such things. Really, you've asked for all this." He motioned with his free hand, sweeping the entire sparse room. "You're lucky we're evening popping in three times a day to check on you."

Her resolve to do something evil built right back up again.

The cloaked man sighed as he walked into the room kicking the door shut with his foot as he did so. Namine couldn't help but notice how he moved, everything seemed so well timed and fluid. She couldn't help but wonder if he was a dancer, at least at some point in his previous life.

"Honestly, things would get so much better if you'd just agree to what the Superior is asking of you. Just join us. Use your powers to help us, and we will help you in return." He stopped short of the table, tilting his head at her like a delicate bird. "What I told you was true... You belong here. Accept us and we'll accept you."

"Accept hurting others in order to gain my own happiness?" Namine questioned.

"Exactly." He shrugged. "The only thing that matters is the power for us to gain what we've lost. We're all together like this because we all wish to be whole and we need each other in order to attain that goal. We really are like a big happy family when it comes down to it. We look out for each other all the time..."

"You contradict yourself," Namine spat out vehemently. "You talk about belonging, families, and looking out for each other when you just said that the reason you're together is for power. 'The only thing that matters is the power to regain what we've lost.' You're USING people!"

"Clever girl." There was such malice dripping in his words. Just for a split second his honeyed words had shifted to the bitterness of his true nature. "But just think, if you join us you'll be able to go where you want. Do what you want..." He set the small covered plate he was carrying down on the table, sighing as though everything was just simply boring him to tears.

"You could have anything you wanted, the pleasantries of life and all that. But we can't do anything for you if you don't agree to be a part of Organization XIII and do what we ask of you in return..." He paused, suddenly noticing the paper she was holding close to her chest. "It seems you found a way around that though. Whomever it was that crossed the line would be in serious trouble if they got caught."

Namine hugged the paper tighter to her chest, turning slightly; ready to protect this special gift she had been given. She tensed waiting for him to shorten the distance and try to take it from her. Yet the movement she was bracing for never happened. He just stood there, watching her with a strange sort of half smile twisting the corner of his mouth.

"Oh, I don't know how you got it, but I'm not going to take it away from you. I think they're pushing things too far anyway..." He chuckled as he reached up and pulled back his hood. Layers of light cherry colored hair fell to frame his face perfectly; one would even swear there was a glow and a shower of cherry petals as he made this move in slow motion.

Namine blinked owlishly, he was stunningly beautiful. For just a faint moment the thought flittered across her mind that something that beautiful couldn't possibly be evil. But then she would recall that menacing tone to his voice. _'The devil really does appear as an angel of light, doesn't he..?'_

Once again he sighed. "Perhaps I'm going about this all wrong. It just doesn't feel right, spouting all this Organization recruitment stuff. I fear it makes me sound two-faced and that's not the impression I wanted to give you at all." He leaned back on the table, folding his arms over his chest and lazily looking up at the ceiling.

"I honestly didn't trust Xigbar when he recruited me. I thought this whole thing was a scam, personally. However, I still felt lost after I found myself without my heart and figured, why not? I have nothing else to lose, so I followed him. When I listened to the others talking, the things they had discovered about the heart and the possibilities of getting my own back, I realized that the only way I could find any answers was right here. And then I came to value these people, they became so important to me. My friends..." He cast a glance at her beneath his dark lashes; he could see her shoulders sag slightly as she began to ease up a little.  
>The blonde girl remained quiet, allowing him to continue. "I guess some of the things we do are evil. But I can't help but think that it's a necessary evil." He turned and looked at her with sincerity, a pleading sort of look in his eyes. "Is it so wrong? Can we not be forgiven for the sacrifices we must make in order to make things right again?"<p>

"I'm afraid you don't understand the word sacrifice as it was originally meant... to give up something you cherish... I doubt you care about the people you hurt," Namine whispered. "But I do understand. Please don't get me wrong, I understand what you're saying and it sounds like wisdom if I don't stop to really think about it. But I don't feel that the suffering of others could ever bring any sort of peace to us."

"But don't you want to be whole again, Namine? Don't you want your heart back more than anything? Don't you want to be able to love again, and be loved in the way that you're wishing for?"

"Well, yes, but wouldn't it hurt all the more? After all is said and done, to have to live with the knowledge of the evil done in order to gain your own happiness?" Namine unconsciously stepped closer when he lowered his gaze to the space between his feet defeated.

There was a moment of silence, he grimaced with the guilt of things he remembered he'd done in order to claw his way up in their world. "I know... It would, I'm sure. But if I think about it for too long I lose my resolve and begin to wonder what in the world we've been fighting for all this time."

He felt a delicate trembling hand on his arm, a comforting sort of gesture that seemed to ease the pain that was visible on his face. He couldn't help but smile as he slowly reached over and placed a hand over hers, careful not to frighten her. "You're probably the sweetest Nobody I've ever met, Namine. I hope you decide to join us, I think you're far more valuable than just your talents. We need you because you are one that can be trusted." He paused. "But what can I do to gain your trust in return? Perhaps I could take the first step in this and tell you who I am? Can't trust someone when you don't even know their name, now can you?"

Namine smiled shyly, shaking her head slightly. She kept telling herself she had been wrong about this man. That he was kind and sincere, it was just this "Organization" that made him do things he didn't wish to do. Everyone here couldn't be evil, why even Demyx was a claim to that statement. And yet when Demyx kept coming up on the edges of her mind she remembered how at ease he made her. He was so kind, his words were true, and she felt no fear when he was around even though it was just for that tiny moment of time. She felt so safe with him. But this wasn't the same at all, why could she feel this tattered edge of warning when this man spoke?

"I am Marluxia, Number Eleven of Organization XIII." He stood up and bowed elegantly, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. A chivalrous action, but it only sent another shock of unease through Namine.

Marluxia looked up, smiling beautifully. "They call me the Graceful Assassin..."  
>How he got his hand on it, or even when he got his hand on it, she had no clue. But the next thing she knew was that beautiful smile took on a somewhat sinister tinge as he yanked her paper from her slackened grip.<p>

"I think they call me that because I have a graceful and charming way to lure people into a false sense of security and then stab them when they least suspect it."

"Give it back!" Namine lunged for the paper that he quickly held just out of her reach. "You said you weren't going to take it from me!"

"I'm sorry, Namine. I'm a heartless jerk who would most likely sell my own mother, were I to have one, if it meant getting what I wanted. So tell me, do you hate me even more now?"

The only answer he got was the hurt and angry look on her face as tears began to build up at the corner of her blue eyes. He gently placed a hand on her cheek, smiling as he brushed away an escaping tear. "You really are the sweetest Nobody I've ever met. Somehow you've kept this kindness and caring with you on your journey into the darkness. I honestly do like you very much. But I want you to remember that a Nobody does not have any feelings. You just witnessed what we are. Fakes and liars. We cannot feel anything, we cannot love anything. You need to accept that you, too, are this way, just as every member of this organization is like this. Remember that important fact, and remember this... the way I have been just now. Taking something as pure as your trust and then shattering it under my foot without remorse or regret; when you think of this and think me the vilest creature you've set eyes upon, remember that the Superior is far worse, the Organization as a whole is so far beyond what you just witnessed. Locking you in your room is actually a kindness in a way; being shunned, and kept out of sight is a mercy... it could have been far worse. If you want to pretend to hate something... hate _him."_

"I don't understand..." Namine jerked away from his hand, confused by his words. "If you want me to join you all so much why are you saying things like this? Why would you _want_me to hate the man that leads you?"

The Graceful Assassin simply smiled pleasantly. "Because I _like you_... and I think you'll be a great help to _me._" He watched her confusion deepen further. "I think you might need to learn to fight for things a bit though. You can't hope a knight in shining armor is always going to come rescue you. Do it yourself, my pale little rose..."

Marluxia glanced at the paper he was now holding. "Oh, and I won't take this away from you. I'll keep my promise. I just wanted to see what ninny was stupid enough to go against the Superior's orders and enter your room. I have my suspicions but that short little putz couldn't sneak in my room and get the key..."

Light blue eyes widened in horror as the memory of her sketch flickered in her mind. Namine had drawn _him_. Sure, her art wasn't photo perfect, but Demyx was a unique looking person. He'd be easy to tell in a drawing of any sort because of his odd haircut. When Marluxia saw that, he'd know who had shown kindness to her. Demyx would be in serious trouble all because he did what he felt was right, because he pitied her. If Marluxia's words were true, if the Superior was as evil as he said... would he have Demyx executed for something so trivial?

Something snapped deep within her. She let out a war cry like none other as she leapt for her paper, she had to protect him. She had to try to protect the one that had given her reason to hope that this world wasn't as dark and evil as she thought, as she had just been told it was.

IOIOIOIOIOIOI

Marluxia backed out of the room slowly, pulling the door closed as he glared back at the girl on the other side. "And do believe that I'll be keeping this precious little pencil of yours until you learn to straighten up."

"Sheesh, Mar Mar, you don't have to be mean to her!" Demyx whined at Marluxia's back as he was locking the door.

"Not that I really care about all this, but isn't it a little childish to..." Axel stopped mid sentence when Marluxia turned to face them.

There was a pencil jabbed right about where his heart would be… if he had one. Marluxia glared at them for a moment, glancing down at the pencil and lightly touching the end of it with a finger, before casting the glare back at them. "I'm not even going to bother asking what you three are doing here. But I will warn you, when I find out who gave her a deadly weapon... I'm going to gut them with this pencil, and then serve her a steaming pile of Nobody internals for lunch. So tell me then, is that... childish?"

Three heads nodded "No," with a strange sort of fear behind their eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need to ask Vexen to remedy this... situation." Marluxia grimaced as he turned and stepped through a darkness portal that had suddenly materialized before him.

"Sweet, cute, and DEADLY..." Axel's once shocked face transformed easily into a wicked smirk, "I can see why you like her short-stuff."

"What did he do to her? What did he say to her to make her do something like _that?_" Roxas started to step up to the door. "Do you think he hurt her? Or maybe he threatened her... What..." He was cut short by Axel yanking on his hood and dragging him down the hallway once again.

"Hurt her? Who was the one with an automatic pencil lodged in his chest...? I think she can take care of herself." Axel chuckled as he dragged his friend spurting out "but...but... but..." around the corner.

Demyx just stood nervously tapping his fingers together, his shoulders hunched as though he were waiting for someone to yell at him. When the order to leave never came, he inched over to the door, tapping on it lightly.

"Namine...? Namine, are you okay?" He called in a low frightened voice.

"Demyx?" She sounded so weak, her voice even cracked slightly.

"Yeah, it's me..." Demyx smiled at her even though he knew she couldn't see it, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just..." She fell silent for a moment. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?" he asked as he leaned his back against the door and slid down until he was sitting.

"I used your present for evil... I'm sorry..." She heard him chuckle softly but she continued. "Did I hurt him really bad?"

"Nothing vital... I mean, nothing vital since he doesn't have a heart there. I'm sure he asked for it..." He chuckled, yet the last part of the statement sounded more like it was a question.

Sniffling came from the door, a clear sign that she had started crying. It pulled at him in a way he wasn't quite sure was possible. "Don't cry, Namine, I shouldn't have said that. It's not something to laugh about. And I understand why you'd stab him with a pencil... sometimes the guys can be a little too mean..."

"He... took my paper away from me, and said he would use it to find out who gave it to me... then get that person in serious trouble. With the way he was talking, I thought that the Superior would... k...ki... I drew a picture of you, Demyx! He could have seen it if I didn't do something! I didn't mean to stab him, really... I just... I was reaching for the paper and I forgot I had the pencil... and..."

"You did _that_for me?" Demyx chuckled again. "Thank you, Namine. But you know they wouldn't be TOO hard on me. I get yelled at a lot, I'm always screwing up. But they wouldn't erase me for something so small. So don't worry, I don't mind if you draw me. And if they see it, well... who cares."

They sat in silence, back to back with only the door between them. "He said that everyone was evil here... that Nobodies cannot love. He seemed so convincing; he said that the Superior was the worst..." She paused, tilting her head to the side. "But Demyx, I don't get that feeling from you. I can't believe everyone is as evil as he says if there's someone like you here. But I will believe you if you say it is true..."

Demyx sat quietly for a moment, long enough that Namine began to worry he had left her. "I don't know." He finally sighed. "I've never known... I'm not a leader, in fact I'm a coward when it comes to a lot of things. When they found me, I was so relieved that there was someone who could explain what had happened to me and I was thankful to be surrounded by people who were just like me. They picked me up and told me what we had to do to be whole again. They told me that a Nobody cannot feel true emotions; we just simply remember what the emotion was like and pretend. We're sent on missions that at times I feel are the wrong thing... but I do them... when I can. If I can... I'm a failure most of the time."

"Is that why they yell at you? Why you were afraid to get caught?" Namine questioned, finally understanding why he seemed so skittish.

"Yeah..." She could hear the sound of his hair shifting against the door as well as the cracking sound of moving leather; she pictured him scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But it's my own stupid fault. I'm not very tough... I just stink at mission work when it involves fighting. I'm a bit better at recon and theft...er, the borrowing of items..."

Namine giggled. "You prefer the term Treasure Hunter, not Thief."

"Exactly." He snorted. "Then you can see I do things that are considered wrong, too. It bothered me a lot, and still does sometimes. But I can't help but think that by finding a way to be whole... maybe we can help others in the end. At least that's what I keep telling myself."

"I understand..." Namine sighed. "Marluxia said something like that, too, but he didn't mean it."

"Don't hate him..."

"What? Hate who?"

"Mar Mar... He can be mean sometimes. He acts like he's this slick, evil villain that should be both feared and loved. But he's got another side to him... he's not so bad once you get to know him. It's the same with everyone... Everyone has this image to uphold, but deep down they're all the same. Even the Superior, I don't think he's as evil as everyone says. Why would he gather us together and help us find our way? I think in everyone there's this..."

"Light in the darkness..." Namine finished.

Demyx smiled. "Yeah, we just need to try and see that light, no matter how faint it is. If we can only find a way to understand each other. I'm not trying to convince you to join us... but just watch. You'll see it in them if you look. I think Mar Mar is wrong when he says that Nobodies can't love because in some twisted way we do. We're friends, and we do care about each other, it's just hard to admit that sometimes."

There was a scuffling sound of boots on marble and leather shifting, the patting sound of Demyx dusting off his backside as he stood up. "Do you have to go already?" Namine asked him from her seat on the floor.

"Yeah..." he whispered. "But there's something you should know, Na-ne... We care about you too. Very much. Like Ro..rr... well... uh... Some more than you will ever know... I think." He sounded nervous, like he was about to let a secret slip that he shouldn't.

Quiet answered him, Demyx wondered for a second if she'd fallen asleep but he knew that wasn't possible. He figured she was most likely wiping tears from her eyes, judging from the faint sniffle he heard.

"Before you go..." Her voice cracked a little, proof that he was right in his guess. "What do they call you? Do you have a code name, too?"

"Me? Oh... I'm Number Nine, the Melodious Nocturne... It's not very threatening and inspiring is it? Not like everyone else... they all have fitting names like, Flurry of Flames, Cloaked Schemer, Key of Destiny, Graceful Assassin..."

"No, it fits you perfectly," Namine interrupted. "I like it. You must be like a song to them, a comforting romantic tune in the night. Yes, I think it suits you perfectly."

Demyx was turning every shade of pink and red imaginable as he rubbed the back of his head. "Aw, well... I dunno... well... shoot... I'll bring you a new pencil... just don't stabbity anyone this time..." he quickly retreated as Namine giggled behind the door.

~End Part II


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wish Upon a Dying Star**_  
><em>Part III<br>_

Everything resumed, back to the usual routine after the pencil incident, and yet there was something different about the whole situation. For starters, she no longer had anything to draw with; she had her paper sitting in front of her at the table, but nothing to create with. This forced her to look elsewhere once more for her entertainment. Namine found herself looking at everyone, studying them, searching for that light Demyx had mentioned. At least it was a little better than staring at blank walls all day, and making silly wishes on dead worlds.

Cloaked figures entered her room long enough to drop off a plate, and then left without a word. None of them were Demyx or Marluxia... Namine knew this because she would tilt her head up like a little bird and look up at them out of the corner of her eye, searching for that familiar sheepish smile or the wisps of pink hair, but they never came. Neither one showed their face for what seemed like weeks now.

In fact, her intense scrutiny of them began to reveal them as individuals rather than nameless cloaked evil. She actually found she could tell them apart quite easily, despite the fact that they never spoke or removed their hoods in her presence. She even began to give them little names in her head to keep them separate.

Namine found that she liked 'Shorty McEmo.' The one with the hair hanging over his right eye making him look like all the emo-style art she had seen. Not that he acted emo, in fact he never showed any sort of emotion at all. He never even cracked a smile, but yet she didn't feel like he was all that threatening. It was just his look, she'd often smile to herself thinking about him wrapped in a stripped scarf and holding a little black rabbit to complete that style since he certainly had the hair.

She also liked 'The Big One' that would silently glance at her with what looked like concern before he'd turn to leave; it struck her as funny that the most fearsome one seemed to radiate more gentility than all the others. He, too, never spoke, but something about him made her think that he never really had much to say anyway.

However, there were ones she didn't care for too much, like 'Old CrazyPants' who would grumble as he entered the room. He had a fidgety way to his walk and he often muttered strange things about "test subjects" and "respecting one's elders." He never said anything to her, or even looked at her for that matter, but for some reason that one bothered her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that one day she'd catch his eye and he would jump her from the shadows and pin her like a butterfly to a board so he could dissect her.

Demyx had been right though, even though her contact with them was extremely limited she was beginning to find they were all uniquely different. She even found she wanted to see them more, to get to know them in some way. Why even earlier that day she found she was pondering things about the little emo when she caught sight of that silver blue hair when he swept into the room.

_'What does the short one do in his spare time?' 'Is he considerate of the others and liked in return?"_ And simply,_ 'What's his name?'_These questions flooded her mind as he had approached the table, setting the covered plate down on the edge before he turned to leave in silence.

The last thing she expected was for every one of those questions to be answered all at once and in such an interesting way.

She had waited for the click of the door before she reached over and lifted the lid of the plate to reveal a Japanese styled bento box. It looked odd though, strangely it was sitting higher than the plate. She lifted the box and found a book hiding under her boxed lunch.

The cover was beautiful. She couldn't stop herself from running her fingers over it in awe of the illustration and the talent of such a master artist. She couldn't help but keep staring at it in wonder, wishing she could be that skilled.

At first glance the untrained eye might have thought the image was of a woman but she instantly knew it was the profile a beautiful man in a black, wide rimmed hat. It was so beautiful and delicate; detailed in the beadwork in his pale long hair and the armor on his shoulders. He was stunning; the artist was truly a master. She found she couldn't help but flip through to see if there were illustrations on the inside, and pleased to find she was correct and they were just as beautiful and detailed. A wonderful balance of beauty and darkness that created a mystery that couldn't be ignored.

She was instantly curious about the characters she saw within the pages, wanting to read about them and see what they were like. Suddenly, she noticed little sticky notes attached to certain parts of the book. She looked closer, reading the quickly scrawled letters: _'gory,' 'blood,' 'intense fight scene,' 'nekkid girl- not that that matters to you…'_

Namine giggled. "He wrote this just for me?"

She flipped to a few more sticky notes. _'Bad word,'_she scanned the page to see he had even cut out a sticky note in the shape of the word and covered it just to be safe.

A sudden thought struck her, making her flip to the front cover of the book. "So, _Zexion_likes books... especially gothic ones it seems. He can be considerate of others. And he will take little risks and go against orders… kind of like Demyx..."

Namine hugged the book close. It wasn't a pencil she could use for her paper, but it was the next best thing. Three short stories about a beautiful Vampire Hunter. She smiled to herself as she walked over to her window and looked out at the heart shaped moon glowing back at her.

"I think it's getting a little more bearable every day here. Demyx was right, they're not as bad as they try to make themselves seem," she whispered as her gaze fell to the balcony where so many of them would walk past.

A strange movement caught her eye from below. A shadow moving, someone was down there. They were walking slowly away from the stairs that led to the hall connecting to her room. But no one had knocked, not even a sound of steps walking by.

She leaned closer, her forehead pressing against the glass as she tried to see who it was slinking away so sullenly. She recognized him; he was the blonde boy that looked about her age. The one she always saw laughing and goofing off with Demyx and the loud red headed man. They seemed like such good friends, so much so that she'd catch herself feeling so alone and left out when she watched them. She wanted to be with them, to know them, laugh with them. Above all, she found that she wanted to meet that shy boy, wishing she could talk to him. Something about him drew her to him, she wasn't sure what it could be. She just didn't understand what made her long for the company of a person she had never even been in the same room with.

At first, she thought it was simply jealousy on her part. They were with Demyx and she wasn't. They had their friend there and nobody kept them from him, while she was secluded in a room with nothing but the hope that a familiar face would show up and talk to her for a few moments. But yet that couldn't be it. There were times when it was just the two, Demyx was nowhere to be seen, and she'd still feel that pull.

This boy was different for some reason. It wasn't like the idle curiosity she held for the others, a necessity to ponder her captors in order to keep herself from going insane. She honestly wanted to know him and she just couldn't understand why.

A thought suddenly struck Namine as she watched the little blonde slow to a stop below her window and visibly let out a heavy sigh. "I wonder if he is my stalker?..." she pondered aloud, recalling Marluxia's bitter words to some eavesdropper outside her door.

Now that she really thought about it, she had seen him out there many times before, looking up at her window with a sort of forlorn look on his face only to duck behind things or people when she'd look out at him.

"Why does he look so sad?" she asked the glass that separated her from the outside.

The way his shoulders slumped, the body language and slow pace just screamed defeat. But she wasn't sure what could make him feel like this, he looked so miserable. She wished she could know what was wrong, wished she could help him somehow.

He stopped dead still, lifted a box he had been carrying and stared at it intensely before he straightened with determination and started to stomp back to the stairs. He only made it up two steps before he spun completely around and quickly slunk away for a few steps. Then he repeated the process: defeat, anger, determination, fear, and then back to defeat.  
>Namine squinted, staring down at him, trying to make out what he had in his hands. She watched as he stopped again, stared at the box in his hands for a moment before he opened the lid.<p>

"Crayons...?"

It hit her suddenly, her eyes widened as she watched him carefully touching a couple of the small crayons and staring back at the stairs with a grimace on his face. The words Demyx had said came back to her and she understood their meaning. _'We care about you, too. Very much. Like... well... uh... Some more than you will ever know...'_

This boy wasn't stalking her... he was trying to help her. When no one else would approach her, he was there. When no one else would listen to her, he had listened. When no one else would look at her, he would steal glances from the balcony below. He did all this long before any of the others had made a move in her favor.

He knew what she had been wishing for all this time, he had listened to her and was now trying to work up the courage to get it to her.

Namine giggled, covering her mouth quickly fearing that somehow he would hear her and bolt. "How cute…" she whispered behind her fingers and she watched him close the lid and continue his odd little routine of pacing back and forth.

"Aaaaw… so the puppy love at first sight is working both ways…" a wicked sounding voice cooed in Namine's ear.

A shriek ripped through the darkness, shaking the glass in the window, and reverberating off the walls and down the hallway. Namine nearly jumped out of her skin, her book flying into the air and landing on the ground with a dull "thump." The shock of a strange man in her room, whispering right next to her ear caused her to lose all conscious thought as she shrieked and fell like a limp noodle to the floor.

"Oh, my… word " The stranger dove for the falling girl, missing her by just an inch and cringing at the sound of her head connecting with white marble floor.

"AXEL WHAT DID YOU DO ?" Roxas bellowed from the open doorway.

The red headed man's shoulders twitched, giving him the appearance of a kicked dog. "I didn't DO anything Sheesh, you're fast…" he paused, amazed at the speed the boy had, "She just screamed like a banshee and just went out cold "

Roxas shortened the gap between them, back handing Axel's shoulder as soon as he was within smacking range. "Of course she did You snuck in on a girl and scared her "

"What ? I'm not THAT threatening am I?" Axel whined as he rubbed his now throbbing shoulder.  
>"Not to me… but I'm not a GIRL " Roxas stated as he glared at his 'friend.'<p>

"Hmmph." The redhead stood up, still rubbing his shoulder. "I think the jury is still out on that one…"

The smaller Nobody grunted irritably, but ignored the crack as he looked back at the unconscious girl on the floor. He hesitantly reached out and gently brushed back the hair that had fallen over her face.

"N… Nn…Namine? Aa..are you o…okay?" Roxas was mentally kicking himself for sounding so pathetic, but he couldn't fight the tremor in his voice.

Namine groaned, shifting her head from one side to the other. "Na~ne promises…. She won't stabbity people… with the pencil… Dem…y…" She finally slurred, still not entirely back in the real world.

Axel was laughing hysterically as he bent over to pick up the book that had nearly cracked him in the head during the whole fiasco. He tossed it onto the table, and then picked up the box of crayons Roxas had set down when he had kneeled beside the fallen angel.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY " Roxas snapped over his shoulder. "What if she's, like, cracked open her head or something ?"

"Is there blood?" Axel questioned calmly as he set the crayons on the table next to Namine's paper.

The young Nobody gasped and started looking for traces of blood, a hard task to take on considering he didn't dare touch the girl. He just hovered over her like an over-protective mother hen. That is, until he felt a hand on his shoulder yanking him back from his frantic worrying.

"…Then she didn't crack her head open…" Axel finished as he scooped the girl up from the floor.

"Axel Wait What if she broke her neck ? You can't move her " Roxas panicked.

"She didn't break her neck, Roxas, she just passed out and got a bump on the head. She'll be fine." Axel laid her gently down onto her bed before he quickly spun around. "She's the least of our problems…"

Roxas ignored Axel once again as he stumbled to his feet, walking over to the bedside and staring down with worry. His breath caught in his throat when dark lashes fluttered, opening slightly to reveal bleary blue eyes. Namine was looking at him, or around him, in his general direction… it was hard to tell when she couldn't focus clearly.

A faint smile turned the corner of her lips upward, Roxas couldn't help but gaze at her fascinated. She was going to say something to him, he could feel it. All this time he had been watching over her, finally she was going to notice him. He could finally hear her voice addressing him and not someone else.

"…How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Namine raised an eyebrow, eyes still not focusing at all.

"Uh… T…three and a half?" Roxas felt sick, utterly, totally, and completely sick. He shot a glare over his shoulder at Axel. "I think she's concussed…"

Axel started to answer, but fell silent when he heard the sound of boots against the marble floors in the hall. Someone was in a dead run for that open door, but it was too clumsy sounding to be anyone of danger.

"GUYS Get out Marluxia is coming " Demyx skidded to a stop outside the door, panic in his aquamarine eyes.

"You heard him, Squirt, let's blow this popsicle stand…" Axel yelled as he turned back to his friend.

Roxas was still leaning over Namine, gently brushing her blonde bangs away from her forehead in a sort of captivated trance. She had slipped back into unconsciousness again, taking on the peaceful appearance of slumber.

"Come on, Prince Charming, this isn't Sleeping Beauty…" Axel snorted as he snatched his little companion away from the bedside and tossed him over his shoulder.

"But…but… but…" Roxas kicked and yelled every inch of the way as Axel ran out of the room. "She has a concussion We can't leave her "

"What ?" Demyx had pulled the door shut behind them, getting ready to turn the key and lock the door back.

"She'll be fine COME ON " Axel snatched Demyx by the hood before he could open the door again, pulling him down the hall and around the corner with them.

"Marluxia will take care of it… we can NOT be seen there… I snuck his spare key out of his underwear drawer so Roxas could give her those stupid things and I am NOT going to get caught around there. We'll conveniently 'show up after hearing a scream' once he's in there…" Axel whispered as the three slunk off into the shadows.

The telltale tapping sound of hurried boots across the smooth floors echoed down the hall. The three listened in the shadows around the corner until they heard grumbling and the fumbling sound of Marluxia fishing around for the right key.

Namine was trying to sit up, leaning heavily on one arm while holding her aching head with the other. She didn't even flinch or make any sort of motion when the door to her room flew open and the last nobody she wanted to see stomped into the room.  
>"Namine…" the irritation that had been radiating from his very being vanished as soon as he saw the state she was in. "…What happened?"<p>

"Ouchie…" Namine grimaced, trying to sit on the edge of her bed but teetered from side to side as though she were drunk. "My head hurts…" she added when she felt two hands on her shoulders, steadying her and keeping her from spilling off the side of the mattress.

"What happened, Namine?" Marluxia questioned again, not entirely sure what to make of the situation.

"I was standing by the window…" Namine pointed weakly. "A…and… some strange man… whispered at me…"

Blue eyes suddenly came into focus, recognition sparking her mind back to life. Namine twitched and weakly tried to pull away from the hand on her shoulder but found that hand was the only thing keeping her from tumbling head first to the floor.

Marluxia smiled that wicked little smirk of his, but it wasn't as sinister as she had remembered it being. It almost seemed sad and pitiful this time around. "So there was someone in your room? What did he look like?"

"I don't… remember." Namine's eyebrows knitted together. "I think… I passed out."

"After you screamed bloody murder and woke the entire castle…" The graceful Assassin chuckled.

Namine's lips tightened into a pout. "It's not funny… I don't feel so good… I'm so dizzy."

"Hmm…" Marluxia reached up, running a hand over the back of her head smoothing down her hair. It almost seemed like an affectionate sort of gesture, it startled her but she quickly figured out what he was doing. "You've got a rather large bump on the back of your head. You must have cracked yourself a good one."

For a moment they just looked at each other, Marluxia brushed back her hair over her ear as he sighed. "So… you're dizzy, a little confused… headache?"

Namine slowly nodded in confirmation.

"I bet you gave yourself a concussion…" Marluxia smiled again, but it wasn't an evil smile, it was more of a sympathetic sort of expression for once. "You seem to be showing the symptoms anyway. But maybe I should ask Vexen to take a look at you… get a cold pack for your head…"

Namine slowly nodded again, her eyes getting noticeably blearier; this time from tears that were beginning to build up.

"Hey…" Marluxia tilted her chin up with a finger. "At least you're not nauseous…"

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Outside the little artist's room was a somewhat decent sized crowd of Nobodies. All had heard the scream and come to see who had killed the little bird they kept caged up.

"What happened… is she alright?" Zexion glanced around as he walked up.

Larxene snorted. "Who knows… who cares."

"Then why are you here….?" Lexeaus growled down at her.

The Savage Nymph didn't even bat an eye at the uncharacteristic vocalization from the Silent Hero. "I'm here because I want to see if she's dead yet…"

Zexion glanced at the trio across from him. Roxas and Demyx were nervously wringing their hands together and shifting from one foot to the other, a perfect image of worry warts reflecting each other like a fun house mirror. Meanwhile, Axel was looking all together too innocent and unfazed.

"You three wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?" Zexion sighed, the question sounding more like a statement of the obvious.

"Not a clue…" Axel snorted.

"Zexy Is she going to be okay " Demyx launched himself at the shorter nobody, catching him at about the waist and hanging from him, bawling into the leather of his cloak.

The Cloaked Schemer couldn't help his eye twitching as he forced himself to pat the musician on the head. "How am I supposed to know when I just got here?"

A strange noise from inside the room silenced the little crowd standing by the half opened door. It sounded like a hiccup, and then… that horrible gut wrenching noise. Lexeaus was the only one standing where he could see in; the way he quickly shielded his eyes and turned his head was all the confirmation the others needed in order to know exactly what that noise was.

After another silent moment, Marluxia backed out the door, pulling it closed. "I'll call Vexen…" He said rather weakly.

"Did she…" Larxene started to ask, but Marluxia turned around answering the question by just the sight of him.

"Threw up all over me…" Marluxia slinked away down the hall, arms out like a penguin. "Man… oh, man… do I _love_… my job." He groaned sarcastically as Larxene burst out into fits of laughter right behind him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Namine was lying quietly staring up at the ceiling above her bed. She slowly turned her head, looking back at the door where the "Graceful Assassin" escaped. "Not so graceful now, are you…?"

Sure, she had a concussion, not a bad one though. She even wondered if it was more the fright of Axel sneaking up on her that gave her a migraine rather than a concussion from her passing out and cracking her head on the floor. She was actually feeling a little better now that she was lying down and not trying to make any sort of movements.

A crowd had gathered for her, she could see them through the door behind Marluxia as he had closed it. She knew who was there, and for some reason she was happy they were there. They were concerned about her, and here she thought nobody cared for her one way or the other.

"Demyx was right…" she sighed.

Her eyes fell on the table, focusing on the box of crayons now sitting next to her paper, resting there as though they had always meant to be there. He had been in here…  
>Namine smiled at the new gift waiting for her on the table. Color was finally coming back into her bleak and monotone life. Not just her art, but her life. Perhaps that little world that lost its heart and died in the vast expanse of space was able to carry her wish burning across the sky.<p>

It wasn't what she had truly wished for… Freedom given to her by a knight in shining armor that loved her above all things… but it was a start. Her shining knight was the friends she found in an unexpected place, her freedom was the paper and crayons they had given her. She could see her selfish little wish was being granted, even though it was not in the way she expected. She just had to keep her eyes open, and look for the small glimmer of hope in the darkness around her.

"So this is what you get when you wish upon a dying star."

_**~The End**_


End file.
